she who has no name
by Lexxy2793
Summary: Harry has killed the Dark Lord, so the world is safe. Right? criticism is welcomed, Lexxy2793 xx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Phoenix was just like any other first year student, innocent, harmless, with the dream to create magic. She arrived at Kings Cross station and looked around. She saw the trains that came to take the businessmen and women that were bustling around her to their destinations. She saw a group of people with trolleys laden with similar packages to her's, so she decided to follow and they stopped at platform nine and ten. _There's no platform 93/4 so how do I get to the platform, I don't want to be late otherwise the train will leave without me, and I don't want to ask and seem dumb_, she thought looking at the clock that hung in the station. It was then that she saw them walk through the wall.

Looking around, it looked like no one had noticed what had just taken place, so taking a deep breath, the eleven year old girl ran towards the wall. In an instant, she was seeing parents ushering their children onto the carriages of the big red steel steam train that was the Hogwarts Express. She could hear the chatter of excited students; some new, some old, ready to attend the new year at Hogwarts. She walked down next to the train and found an empty carriage at the end. She was struggling with her suitcases when she felt a hand on hers, so she looked up. She quirked an eyebrow at the deep chocolate brown eyes that were staring into hers.

"Here, let me." Her hand became empty as the boy took her suitcase from her and placed it in the luggage hold at the top of the compartment. "Do you mind if I share with you? It seems that this is the last one."

"Of course, after all you did just help me." She stared in amazement as he picked up the rest of her luggage and put it in the train and then his own.

The girl smiled at the black haired boy as he came and sat opposite her in the carriage, after saying goodbye to his family. She grabbed her rucksack from above her head, took her ipod and a well, thumbed paperback out and replaced it back above her head. He watched the nights black haired girl place the headphones into her ears and open the page where the leather bookmark stood. He watched her for a while, then took out a notepad and an assortment of pencils and started to draw. He was astounded by the beauty of the countryside that surrounded their journey.

The lunch cart arrived and they were both drawn out of their own little worlds; him closing his pad and placing the pencils on top of the paper on the seat next to him. Phoenix, closed her book and placed it on the seat next to her and then placed her iPod neatly on top. They took their lunches, he had to help her pay as she didn't understand wizard money, and they settled down again.

They ate in comfortable silence, each sharing shy smiles with each other.

"Are your parents Muggles?" he asked her, even though he knew the answer, any wizard would know how to use galleons, sickles and knuts.

"Erm, non-magical yes." As she didn't come from magic, and had only bought her books early this morning, she hadn't been able to read up yet on magical terms.

"Well, you won't be the only one, if you get any trouble, come to me, I will help." She smiled at him as a thank you. The rest of the journey, they chatted about this and that.

When they arrived at the platform at Hogwarts, a giant of a man met them and showed them to some boats. She sat next to Albus (they exchanged names while they chatted) and looked around for the oars.

"How are we supposed to get there if we can't row?" she whispered to him.

"This is the magical world now."

"Oh." She looked out at the water, feeling a bit silly. _Of course by magic, what were you thinking girl, _she thought as the boat below her gently started to move on the black water.

They arrived at the giant castle that was Hogwarts and entered the giant oak doors which led them into the great hall. The faces of the older students watched as the new arrivals walked in between the tables, to stand in front of the teachers table, where they saw a stool, The students who came from a non-magical background stood in confusion and the magical students in knowledge as they saw a tatty old hat sat on the stool. They listened to the song and then the sorting began.

Just like all the students before her, when the hat was placed on top of her head, it fell onto her nose.

"Slytherin."

It is said that there isn't ever a bad witch or wizard who wasn't in slytherin. _Maybe she won't fall into her father's footsteps, _thought Minerva McGonagall, as she watched the young girl walk to the green and silver draped table. As she sat down, she heard Albus Potter be called. She smiled at him, just before the hat fell over his eyes as well.

"Griffindor."

_Just like his parents, _thought the Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom.

After the sorting ceremony was finished, the great feast appeared and everyone tucked into a good Sunday roast. As she ate her very rare bit of beef and roast spuds, she looked around, taking everything in, from the students and teachers, to the floating candles above her head. Albus watched her from the red and gold draped table, chuckling quietly to himself, and continued to talk to Teddy. _Just because she is in those colours, doesn't mean I can't be friends, _he thought to himself as he tucked into dessert, _hopefully._

After pudding had disappeared, the Headmistress excused all students from the hall, except for the new years and prefects. The journey for Phoenix to the common room was a long, cold, silent one. Everyone was too tired to talk as the walk took them to the dungeons. They walked further down into the earth and they wrapped themselves tighter in their cloaks. The group stopped in front of a portrait of a man with a hooked nose and greasy, black hair.

"Password." A drawly voice came from the painting.

"Dumbledore."

Nothing happened and then the portrait swung forward. They climbed through the archway which was now in view.

The common room was dull, bare, grey stone, with a few triangle shaped flags of silver and green. The flickering fire in the grate was throwing an orange light onto the green and silver armchairs and the stone tables.

"The girls dormitories are up the stairs, first landing, to the left and the boys the same, to the right. Breakfast is at seven."

The newest editions to the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry trudged up the stairs to find their trunks at the end of their four poster beds and their school uniforms ironed and hung up in their wardrobes. They flopped on their beds and dreamt about the year to come and the magic they would create.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

At breakfast, the timetables were handed out. Professor Malfoy handed Phoenix her timetable with smile. She grabbed a bit of toast and left the hall, still examining the piece of parchment in her hand.

She went back to her dormitory to pick up her bag and was walking back to the potions room when her bag split. _Fantastic! Late for the first lesson on the first day. _She scrambled to pick up all her books before the black puddle of ink, which was creeping towards them, made contact. She put the smashed ink bottle and the ruined quill into the ripped bag and, holding onto her books, ran to the potions room.

Mrs. Norris stalked down the corridor and stopped at the puddle. The cat went behind a suit of armor and soon Argus Filch appeared with a bucket and mop. The squib was mumbling to himself, with Mrs. Norris purring around his feet.

Phoenix entered the potions room to a sea of faces staring at her.

"Sorry I'm late sir, my bag broke." She sat down in the only seat left, which was occupied with two Hufflepuff students and another slytherin student, who looked very similar to the teacher.

"Now that everyone is present, we can begin." He looked at the girl and smirked. He noted that she had sat next to his son, which hadn't been part of the plan, it just worked in its favor. "Today, we will be going head first into making a sleeping potion. You have your books, the store cupboard is stocked and why are you all sitting here not doing anything. Get to it." The boy she was sat next to, had gotten his stuff before she had time to find the right page in her book. She came back to the table to find him lounging in his seat, with his feet on her stool.

"Excuse me, please could I have my seat back?"

"Let me think, you say that you will do my work and you can have it back."_ It's happening all over again,_ she thought. _I was hoping that I had left this behind in the muggle world, well, time to grow a pair._

"Let me think, no." and she pushed his feet off the stool and sat down. She smiled inwardly, _well done girl, you have just taken the first step to being a woman in control_. Well, that was until she felt a hand on her shoulder as she was cutting up the wriggling caterpillar.

"Excuse me. Do I know you?"

She turned around and studies the boy, making quick notes in her head. Bleach blond hair, cold grey eyes, pale skin. The kind of boy she would go for, the bad by look.

"Nope, can't say you do." She turned back to her caterpillar and carried on segmenting it.

"Well as you don't know me, let me enlighten you. I am not someone to be messed with, nasty things happen, so don't make me have to hurt this pretty face of yours," he ran the back of his fingers down her cheek and smirked as she pulled back. "Do my work." _Well you have started down the path, don't stop now._

"I don't take kindly to threats. Do it yourself." She spat back. She tried to go back to her work, but he grabbed her arm. Instinct took over and she slapped him across the face. Fire flashed into his eyes as his face started to redden. It looked kind of hot to her, but she was more worried about what she had just done. "I am so sorry."

"What is going on here?" Phoenix turned round to see the same cold grey eyes that the boy had. _Father and son, oops._

"He grabbed me sir, I just reacted, I didn't mean to."

"Scorpius, is this true."

"Yes sir, it won't happen again, I promise."

"Yes, well we can talk about this in detention tonight. Phoenix, you are on a warning, anymore behavior like that and house points will be deducted. Get back to work." He glared at her as he got to his work. When class ended, she nearly ran from the class.

As she had a break, she went to explore the castle for the ladies room, when she bumped into Albus.

"Hi, how's your first day been?" he smiled down at her.

"Awful, I think I may have hit a teachers son."

"Let me guess, blonde, pale, thinks he runs the place." She giggled as he perfectly described the boy. "Scorpius Malfoy."

"You seem to know a lot about him."

"Our fathers were here together."

"Oh, that makes sense now. I would love to chat more but I really need the toilet and can't find it." He laughs and points to door that was behind them. She thanked him and dashed in to relieve herself. She came out of the toilet to find him leant up the wall, waiting for her.

"Where you off now?"

"Find the-"

"Library."

"How did you know that?"

"The book you had on the train was well read." They chatted as they walked to the library. She walked in and took in the smell of the pages and wood. She said goodbye to Albus, who had run into some friends, and then went to find a cozy table, which she located at the back of the library. For the next hour she lost herself to the land of potions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Draco sat back in his chair in his cold office. The fire may lit, but it never warmed the room, and he liked it that way. He leant his head on his hand, and unconsciously his fingers started to run across his bottom lip. Anyone who knew him would know that he was thinking, and indeed he was.

**********FLASHBACK**********

Draco Malfoy stepped off the boat onto the wet rock. The air was cold and he didn't feel happy, he really didn't want to be here. _Block it out Malfoy, block it out. _He made his way up the slippery steps to the gates, which eerily opened slowly upon his arrival, but closed quickly when he was inside the walls. At once he could hear the demented cries of the prisoners.

Malfoy was escorted to his fathers' cell. On the way, he asked why the guard wasn't affected by the dementors. The wizard next to him just pointed to the silvery wolf which was silently padding next to him. The party stopped at a door and it was unlocked. He stepped inside and shut the door.

Draco sat down on the chair and studied the man on the bed. His hair was across the pillow in a neat curtain of silver, his hands were clasped together and they were resting on his chest, which was slowly going up and down as he breathed. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed._ He looks peaceful._

"I hope you have some good news for once, my son." Draco started at his fathers' voice.

"Yes father. The girl you told me about, she started Hogwarts yesterday." The man opened his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Draco nodded. Lucius Malfoy stood up.

"Then you make sure she mixes with pure blood, preferably Scorpius."

The door of the cell opened and with a quick glance in his father's direction, he left.

**********END OF FLASHBACK**********

He was brought out of his memories by a knocking at the door.

"Enter." He watched as his son walked in and came to sit in front of him. "We need to have a chat."

"Yes father."

"I went to see your grandfather yesterday. We spoke little, but all were important words. That girl that you had the argument with, keep an eye on her, she is important."

"Yes father, I will." Draco nodded to the boy and dismissed him. He sat back once more, and stared into the fire. Things were soon to change in the wizard world, and it would shatter lives.

**********IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST**********

A fire burned in the cave. His eyes picked up the glow and he followed it back to his alphas. As he reached the entrance, he lowered his snout to the floor. He was waved in so he sat next to the flames, trying to warm up, it was a cold night.

_What is it Jake? _The alpha male asked him.

_Madame, your daughter has arrived._ A pained howl filled the cave which startled the two males present.

_NO! She should be dead, Dumbledore promised me. She must never know about her father, alert the pride, it is up to us now._

That night, the occupants of the castle were woken up to the sound of deep rumbles, which were heard for miles. Only Minerva knew who had made them and what it meant. War, had just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

By the end of the first week, all the students had settled into school life; get up, have breakfast, classes, homework (well, the ones that were sensible with their workload) and then chilling before bed.

Phoenix was in the library when she felt a tap on her shoulder, making her jump. She turned, taking her headphones out, and saw that she was looking Madame Pince in the eye.

"Its late child, I think you had better get back to your dorm." The librarian was a kind woman, but she knew how to handle the students if they broke the rules. She liked this young girl, in just a week, she felt like she had become attached to her in some way. She was always polite, never caused any trouble, and was either seen in the back of the library doing her school work, or curled up in the chair in front of the big stained glass window.

"I'm sorry Madame Pince, I didn't realise how late it had become…I won't do it again." She said, beginning to frantically roll her parchment up into her bag and filling her arms with her books. The librarian smiled and took the books out of the girl's arms.

"It's ok, it's nice to see a student enjoying these shelves, now sort your bag out, you don't want to get your essays crumpled now do you?"

Phoenix smiled back at the librarian and emptied her bag before replacing everything neatly, then took the books out of the librarian's hands.

"Good night." Madame Pince once again smiled at the girl before shutting the door behind her. She really did like that girl.

Phoenix quickly made her way back to the common room, which was packed of course. She pushed her way through the sea of students, some in their black robes, some already in their pyjamas, and eventually came to the stone table in corner of the room. She slumped into the chair and placed her head in her hands with a sigh.

"Hard day?" She picked her head up and saw that she was being spoken to by Scorpius.

"Not really, just tired and struggling with an essay."

"Would you like some help?"

"This coming from the person who wanted me to do his work for him, I think I'll pass if you don't mind."

"Suit yourself, I was just trying to help."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just one of those people, who if I don't do it myself then I won't take it in." He shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave until he felt slender fingers around his wrist. He turned to see her standing up, holding him. She quickly withdrew her hand and cradled herself, looking down shyly. Something stirred in him and he found that he liked the look of her. "I just wanted to say sorry about the other day in class."

"It's fine, I know not to ask you from now on, if you do get stuck though, you know where I am." She nodded and a small smile played on her lips.

She once again pulled out her work and carried on to her essay. She was so wrapped up in her work that she hadn't noticed the other students slowly make their way to their dorms. She was drawn out of her reverie by a hand on the parchment that she was writing on.

"Go and get some sleep Phoenix, it's late." She looked around and realised they were the last of the students, besides the boy who had fallen asleep in front of the fire. "It's the weekend, the work will still be there tomorrow." He smiled at her before heading up the stairs. Phoenix packed her things up and after covering the sleeping boy with a blanket from one of the chairs, went to her own bed.

She quietly made her way to her oak four poster bed, and after quickly slipping into her pyjamas, she pulled the green curtains round her and slipped into her silver and green quilt, snuggling down and curling up, wrapping it around her. She closed her eyes and saw pale grey ones looking at her. She was lost in those eyes, they were cold but burning, emotion filled them, longingly looking at her. As Phoenix found deep sleep, the eyes disappeared into the darkness.

Scorpius laid on his bed, three of his curtains shut, the other letting the moonlight drape across his bare chest. He sighed, and closed his eyes. A sweep of black hair, a quick glance of deep brown eyes, that in their brief look, he felt like they looked into his soul. As he fell into deep sleep, he heard a tinkle of laughter.

**********In the headmistresses office**********

Minerva looked up as she heard stone grind upon stone. The door to the office opened slowly and a grey big cat stalked gracefully in, eyes burning with a fire that Minerva could only describe as love and determination.

"Hello Lyn, what may I have the pleasure today?"

_ You know why I'm here, you're lover didn't do what he was supposed to. _Minerva flinched at the anger that suddenly filled her head.

"First of all, respect the dead, his name was Albus and I have no idea…"

_You heard the call, how could you have allowed this to happen._

"You never know Lyn, she may take after you."

_She is to never find out about her father, do you hear me._ Minerva nodded and watched the cat turn and slink away.

Minerva sat back and sighed. She knew it would be a bad idea to bring the girl to Hogwarts, but she has the right to study magic. The cats that have no name are ready for war against the wizarding world, the last time war broke out, they massacred whoever stood in their way. She sighed again and slowly got up from the chair and exited the office. She casually walked to her room, all the while thinking about what she can do. Just before she drifted off, a thought popped into her head. First thing tomorrow morning, it will be put into action.


End file.
